


Dying Star

by Coelpts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of dust, Asriel is sad, Frisk is mentioned, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coelpts/pseuds/Coelpts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child thinks about the friend that saved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Star

**Author's Note:**

> "This is a dying star that I pulled out of the night sky." A Game Grump quote I had to write.

It was a only a matter of time before Frisk left the Underground for good. Time was just as sensitive to the small goat child, sitting at the edge to a small golden flower plot. Only the smallest trickling of red light flowed down the cracks in the mountain, illuminating the child and the space he knelt beside. The telling signs of sundown all but taunted the boy, as he knew his own timer was almost up. It wouldn't be long, before...

Asriel shook his head a bit, brushing tears back with his paws. Already, some flecks of dust were pulling away from him. Should he ruffle his fur, a flurry of the stuff would poof into a cloud of dandruff and life force. It was only a matter of time, he reminded himself, just like he said before Frisk fell. It was only a matter of time before someone new would come along. Someone more fun. Maybe they would even be his best friend, the one the small flower called for during the nights that echoed a bit too much to his liking.

'You always were a crybaby,' the words played around in his head without a care. A memory long past, one of the few things that could probably make him bawl like a small child again. Tears formed anew, and no matter how much he shook his head in protest, Asriel's eyes did not listen.

It was another few minutes of crying before he could regroup. By then, chunks of him had begun to fall off, shattering like so much glass would on the ground below. His dust, fading shimmers saved from the daylight, scattered across the golden flowers just as it had so long ago.

He sniffled a bit. This wasn't so bad. Frisk would take care of them, just like they plucked Asriel's own dying star from the abyss of soullessness. From the night sky, he formed anew.

Asriel only hoped that he wouldn't be lost once again.


End file.
